Kimiko
Kimiko is quite a distance from being like other girls. Once a human, now something quite a bit different from the norm. Kimiko is a Keli, a being whose entire body is a boon from her "gods", giving her eternal life by implanting her soul within a mechanical construct. This change proved quite beneficial for her as a Vodouist. Typically the Vodou mages require a relic of a sort in order to cast their spellwork, but now, Kimiko's entire body is a Vodou relic, nearly indestructible, non-magnetic and self-repairing over time. Appearance Personality History Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Magical Abilities [[Vodou|'Vodou']]' '(ブードゥー Buudouu) is an ancient form of magic that blurs the line between magic and religion, it's practitioners sharing a strong bond with the spiritual realm and the powerful creatures that reside within. To be able and actively use this magic, the mage must form a connection with one of the spirits of the wild, also known as Loa, and they, in turn, must bestow the mage with an idol, an item through which they will channel the powers of the Loa. Should the idol be lost, the mage will be left powerless. To practice this magic is to embrace chaos, to understand that nothing is within one's own control and that everything you do is by the Loa's good graces. All spellwork is of their origin and will only remain by your side for as long as you give more than you receive, as long as you remain a faithful and devoted subject. As mentioned previously, Vodou is an ancient form of magic as well as a holder type magic which is both a magic and a religion. Vodou is a very fickle magic as the ones responsible for the spellwork isn't even truly the mages, but rather the spirits which they revere, which in turn can sometimes be rather chaotic in their behavior, preferring to never feel bound down to a single user. If two mages who both practice the same magic, the spirits will not treat them as equals if one is of greater standing amongst the Loa's than the other, making it more than possible for the spirits to abandon the lesser standing mage in favor of the other. Granted, there are many kind-hearted and loyal spirits, but more often than not, the Lesser Loas, as well as the mightiest of them, are the most fickle ones, mostly due to either a ferocious nature or due to the arrogance they carry from the immense power they wield. To practice the magic and form spells with the loa's, the mage requires an idol. This item, whichever form it may take, is an item which has been gifted to them by the very Loa which they worship. This idol is the very means which through they cast their spells and without it, they will be worthless. In order to receive an idol, the mage has to begin by devoting themselves to a Loa. It doesn't matter which one, but they have to pick one and go through rigorous trials in order to come into their good graces. Once the Loa has witnessed and acknowledged the efforts of the mage, the god will grant the mage the option to accept them as their patron Loa. If they accept, the Loa will bestow upon them an idol to help them in combat. While a mage can procure more than one idol, they can only have one Loa as their patron, and the idol from said patron will always grant the mage their most potent spellwork and even grant them their most potent ability, something which will be detailed further below. However, just because an Idol has been acquired, does not mean that their work is over. If the mage does not continue to show their devotion and show respect to the Loa(s) which has bestowed their idols upon them can and will result in the Loa's taking their Idol's back, leaving the mages with nothing. Each Loa can bestow their mages with unique abilities and/or properties in return for their devotion and sacrifices. While the more basic spells require little else than a mage's own magic power in order to function, the higher states of spellwork will require the mage to perform a worthy sacrifice of sorts in order to receive the Loa's boon to perform such a spell. The required means to perform a sacrifice can be gathered within the Idol, and the sacrifices required can vary as each Loa has their own preferred tribute, varying from remains of the creature or thing they represent, parts of oneself or others, all the way to more material things like gold and jewels, all of which can be gathered in a next to infinite amount within their idols. As Kimiko herself is the idol, her life is in ceaseless danger, for should the Loa grow agitated with her, they will take away her body from her, effectively claiming her life. Kimiko stands devoted to the Spirit of the grave, Baroness Samediki, granting her a multitude of powers of the grave, making her capable of spells centered around bones, decay and spiritual energy. What's more, over her long and dedicated life, Kimiko has managed to gather literal tons upon tons of appropriate sacrifices stored within her. Fifty tons to be accurate. Samediki is a Prime Loa whom borders upon stepping into the realm of the WIld Kings, and much is due to the faithful service of Kimiko, though the Baroness would never admit to this, which innately makes Samediki an extremely powerful spirit and ally. * Graveyard: * Rise: * Bone Tomb: * Necropolis: * Revenant Horde: * Lich Company: * Rising Demise: * Flood the Gates: